The present invention relates generally to wrench devices, and more particularly to a novel relatively inexpensive wrench device adapted for use with a plurality of different size polygonal-shaped cap screws, bolts and nuts and which is configured to facilitate improved hand gripping and/or foot assisted torquing of the screws, bolts and nuts.
A problem common to all persons who have relatively infrequent need for a wrench to tighten or loosen a polygonal-head screw, bolt or nut is that such need generally arises when an appropriate fixed-size wrench, or an adjustable wrench, is not readily available. If one desires to be prepared at all times for any emergency requiring adjustment of a screw, bolt or nut, they must either maintain a tool box or other supply of tools at the location where such a problem may arise, or in a vehicle such as an automobile or truck. This entails substantial expense as well as taking up space that might be more efficiently used for other purposes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive single wrench device which facilitates use with a plurality of different size polygonal shaped screw heads, bolts and/or nuts and which enables the necessary torque to be applied through convenient hand gripping or foot assisted force application to the wrench.